Un Amor Inmortal
by gatitadarkgotica
Summary: ¿Existe el amor eterno? ¿Que Arias por la persona que amas? Juntando dos almas heladas estará la historia de Elsa Reina de arendell y Jack Frost hola esta es una historia jelsa adecir verdad mi primer historia espero les guste y perdonen las faltas de ortografía
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21a83e79c3e34b0acd5f99bbcad7c6f9"Todo había terminado las inseguridades,los miedos,los señalamientos,la desconfianza ahora anderelle confiaba en su reina ¿y quien no? era justa,valiente,gentil y podía proteger a su nación incluso ella sola todo era paz ...¿y la reina?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /como ya era habitual se encontrará admirando a su pueblo desde la gran ventana de su oficina quien diría que ser reina seria tan...¡aburrido!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Así es nuestra reina de hielo se encontraba "encerrada" en esa habitación con miles de papeles por leer y firmar,ya estaba cansada todo era leer,firmar,escuchar y estar rodeada por personas corrigiéndola u observándola/p
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44187f3b6eaad240913555a22efa1b79"Elsa: ya no puedo soportarlo- mientras arrojaba unos papeles fuera de su vista- extraño la nieve,el viento en mi rostro,mi castillo...¡mi libertad! pero como recuperarlabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /por un minuto su vista quedo fija en sus blanquecinas manos...quizás esa era la solución./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f08410edb81680006bcefd0a918cb57f"2horas después.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35cfdeaf950d176297a9fc65154c9f18"¡había funcionado! se encontraba corriendo hacia las montañas feliz,libre sin nada que la retuviera...por ahora...¿como lo consiguió? con una mentirilla br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /...Flash Back...,/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25770bd868900cb8b6e14723e26b282e"Elsa: anna ¡ANNA!-gritaba a todo pulmón casi histérica/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94498003aff486f1792d3b2175f1b9f7"Anna: ¿que pasa elsa?-entrando como caballo desbocado a la oficina/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7dbb3d08bfa1544583cb6a05b925aedf"Elsa: m-m mis ..poderes anna- mientras se elevaba el ambiente frio- no puedo frenarlos¡esta pasando de nuevo!¡debo salir de aquí!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb1bcadfa21d8c9a24a7db5a5163660f"Anna:¡que! estas de broma ¿no? elsa claro que puedes controlarlos además tu eres la reina no puedes irte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="166b0fd9290635b9032ebc26c8280bcd"Elsa: volveré pero necesito salir y frenar esto antes de que crezca mas anna por favor solo cubre me si algo grave pasa llámame te juro que volveré pronto- estaba por salir de la oficina-lo siento hermana - susurro para si mismabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /...Fin del Flash Back.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b6fcb8623be92349e206b5279f9c527"Las montañas comenzaban a cubrirse con su manto si quería que le crellesen el invierno llegaría un poco antes este añ style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A unos kilómetros de la reina se encontraba nada mas y nada menos que el encargado de ese invierno ,así es, jack frost tranquilo pensando en que jugarretas aria en esta nevada después de todo nunca se había quedado en arendell era hora de jugar en ese pueblo, tan concentrado estaba que una ráfaga fría lo hizo perder el equilibrio/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88970e39cbff2085277fee3d6a2c731c"Jack: pero que rayos fue eso- dirigiendo su vista hacia la tormenta- eso no puede estar bien yo no lo provoque./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="677f9e56efdd37605d67f0bf0f0373aa"sin pensarlo 2 veces se dirijio a la misma tormenta topandoce con una mujer ¿cantando?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /(la escena de la película donde elsa canta libre soy) la observaba mas que embobado ¿y como no? era una mujer hermosa en plena tormenta cantando y..un segundo...¿construlle un castillo de hielo?..br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /tiene poderes como el era...¡perfecta!br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Al terminar de construir su nuevo castillo se asomo por el balcón sin prestar atención a un chico que la miraba embelesado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ba52a7ae81b29c5d9a14b6126208b20"Jack: alta,joven,cabello rubio platinado,hermosa voz,bellos ojos...que sexy vestido...y con poderes es...es...perfecta quizás sea aquíen he estado esperando./p 


End file.
